Unexpected
by CatharsisInBlue
Summary: AU. Sakura and Eriol are thieves, sent to retrieve there queens most valued possession, which has been stolen by another kingdom. While traveling to there destination, they unknowingly encounter the king's son, what happen's when he and sakura fall in lov


Wow! This will be the first story I've posted in a long time. Xx and it will also be the first one I'll finish! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! This was originally an original fic I wrote, but I thought it was pretty good and have decided to turn it into…dun dun dun..CARD CAPTOR SAKURA FANFICTION! GLAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! cough cough The characters might be a little oc at the beginning, because, like I said, it's an original fic. Or in this case, AU.

**SL: Ahem. Mumoku, do the disclaimer.**

**Mumoku: pays her no attention My bologna has a first name it's continues to sing **

**SL: twitch twitch…Mumoku?**

**Mumoku: OH, I LIKE TO EAT IT EVERYDAY, AND IF YOU ASK ME WHILE I'LL SAAAAAAAAAAAY-**

**SL: chokes him DO THE DISCLAIMER.**

**Mumoku: …she owns…nothing.**

**SL: Thank you, now on with the story, huh? **

**Mumoku: faints from lack of air **

Sakura took a long sip of the dark brown liquid that lay in her cup, and coughed slightly at the burning sensation it left trailing down her throat. She didn't know how people drank this tuff, but it did leave a nice feeling on her tongue. She took another taste- smaller this time, and surveyed the area around her. Mostly shady characters, but another few were under aged, way too young to be hanging out in a tavern. Then again, wasn't she? This was certainly no place for a girl of only sixteen, but her partner, who was twenty-two, insisted she stay. "So…remind me what we're doing here again?" She turned to her right to meet her friend's bluish eyes, but with a sight that was totally different then the one expected. Instead of the pretty blue, she met dark brown. Crusted lashes and eyes red from drinking. The man was rather shabby, and had bad teeth, not to mention a serious case of halitosis, but was also really well muscled, and that was enough to make her set her attention elsewhere. Her lips mumbled a small sorry, as she looked around for the missing boy. The bartender observed her, noticing her odd amount of discomfort, "You lerkin' for that boy yous came in er' wit?" Sakura blinked at the foreign accent, but nodded her head. Perhaps he did know where he was. The man picked up a dirty cup off the bar counter and spat on a portion of his apron, inserting it into the cup, and began what was supposedly 'cleaning' it. She looked at her glass on the table, and then back up to the man. Hopefully that wasn't how every cup here was cleaned, or at least hers. The thought made her cringe by itself. "He's over dhere," he pointed toward the back of the large room, "Hittin' on them dhere pretty lassies." She sighed. Eriol was always a player, but did he have to play at every village they went to? Sakura gave a little 'humph' and bit on her lower lip in frustration. She wasn't going to stay here all night. She was leaving, with or without the baboon. She pulled an auburn strand out of her face, tucking it behind her ear, gathering her courage to leave the seclusion of her seat. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply before sliding off the chair, and striding to the other side of the room. "Eriol, let's go!" The male flashed a grin toward his companion and raised is cup in greeting. "What's up, Sakura? Aren't you having fun?" He put his hands over the shoulders of two girls, one being on each side of him. She looked around, "No, not necessarily. Can you please get me out of her? I hate this place." It was a rather dreary place, not much light, and the place was rather humid for some reason. Sakura felt the hairs on her body stand on end, and she shivered. She knew she had to get out, now. "Eriol…I'm leaving. I'll meet you outside, okay?" With a slight nod of his head, he watched her leave the building, and shrugged as she left. What was wrong with the place? He was having a blast. He sighed and turned to the right and grinned at the girl.

It was chilly and dark outside, making it obvious that she would probably be just as uncomfortable out here as she was in there. There wasn't really anyone around, a few couples making out here and there, but that was all. She felt her lungs expand as she took in a slow, staggered breath, which was much needed after that experience. How she had convinced him to take her in left her clueless, but she wouldn't ever- EVER let him convince her again, that was a promise. They were thieves; not partying fools who had no purpose. They're boss had sent them to a city by the name of Aprius. The king had stolen something of hers, and she wants it back. Of course, she wasn't going to do it herself. As soon as they stepped out the city, Sakura knew something was going to be different about this trip, and she still had it. Giarty. That's where they are now. It's a small village a couple miles away. She sighed and took out her map. They still had to go through the Yulahu forest. That forest hasa bad reputation. They say that's where all the convicted felons run to when they escape. Not even the soldiers dare go in there, not even in groups. They're said to do horrible things to you if you get caught, but, they're no match for them. Not when she's got her bow and arrow. Sakura tensed up as somebody sat beside her, but quickly relaxed when she realized whom it was.

" So, we head out tommorow?"

"Yup, so let's head to the inn and get some shut eye, we have a long day tomorrow."

"Sound's good to me. Come on, let's go Sakura."

They walked to the inn and settled in for the night. Sakura looked out her window toward the forest, and then sighed as she pulled up her covers and fell into a blissful rest.

TAH DUH! It's complete! That's all right, isn't it? I think it turned out pretty good. I actually like this story, so I'm going to finish it! But..only if other people like it. SO…R&R!


End file.
